Completely Opposite
by Atra Aduro
Summary: They were complete opposites, yet somehow they were the same. They were rivals. They were teammates. But, above all else, they were friends.


(A/N): Heh, I'm writing this Author's Note before I even know what my fic is going to be about. I have absolutely no freaking idea. Well, anyways, I'm sorry about the crap I dared to call literature that I last submitted. Hopefully this, whatever it may be, will turn out better. If you don't believe me when I say that I have no idea what I'm about to type, ask one either Prinncess54 or Coscat. Both know me, and both know how I randomly pull stuff out of my arse and turn it into something new.

Ew…bad image.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! Seriously, I don't. But if you want to think that I do…I, um, need donations for supplies. But…no. I don't own anything. Well, except for myself, I guess. Sometimes I wonder about even that, though.

Laters.

* * *

They lay together, panting. The one on top, dusty eyes half-closed in an arrogant way, was smirking at his partner, currently trapped beneath him. The second man, with hair like the sun and eyes like the sea, glared up at the one currently pinning him to the ground. He shifted awkwardly, trying to squirm out from his rival's death-like grip on his shoulders. Satisfied that he was, in fact, stuck, the blonde shot his head upwards, connecting with a pale forehead with a sickening _crack_.

There was a sharp hiss of pain, and the ebony-haired man on top pulled away abruptly, eyes wide now, and watering. "What the hell, Naruto? What was that for?"

The blonde, Naruto, quickly pushed off with his hands and did a backwards somersault. He stood up immediately after, and sat back down just as quickly, smiling cheekily and holding his head. "Ow...that hurts…Guess I didn't think that through, eh, Sasuke-bastard?"

Sasuke, the pale one, walked over to his (Friend? Rival? Teammate?), and promptly hit him on the top of his head, scowling. "Dobe, we were just sparring, why'd you go and smash our brains together."

Naruto jumped to his feet, swayed alarmingly, and then seemed to steady himself. He glared at the raven, and growled out, "You started it! You had me pinned for, like, ever!" He gave a snort of contempt and glared at his counterpart, and added in a small voice, "Besides…I didn't smash your brain in…You would need a brain for that to happen…"

Sasuke's lips twitched, and for a quick moment, it looked like he was going to smile. That moment passed so quickly, however, that it might have never happened at all, and his superior scowl was once again plastered onto his face. He opened his mouth as though to retaliate, but closed it again, and turned to walk away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he went.

The orange-clad shinobi ran after him and tackled the man from behind, sending them both sprawling to the ground. "Besides, " He spat out, gazing disdainfully at the impassive face below him, " It wasn't _my_ idea to spar without our hitai-ates (1), now, was it?" He smiled triumphantly, because he had spoken true, and it had been the other's idea to fight without their forehead protectors.

Sasuke, however, wasn't as pleased with his companion's deduction. He grabbed Naruto's shoulders, pushed off the ground with his right elbow and knee, and suddenly, their positions were reversed. The two looked as they had only moments before, with the exception of the two red marks slowly forming on their foreheads. "No," He breathed, voice dangerously soft, "It wasn't. But, it wasn't _my_ idea to slam our faces together, now, was it?" The stoic boy got off Naruto and began walking towards Konoha, hands once again in his pockets, and the brawl apparently forgotten.

Naruto, however, wasn't so quick to forget. He stared at the place where Sasuke's narrowed eyes had been only moments before, convinced that he could still feel the pressure the other boy was placing on his shoulder, that he could still feel the gentle movement of the raven's breath across his whiskered cheeks. It was a full thirty seconds until he realized that Sasuke had indeed left, and it took another half minute before he caught up with his friend, who was walking so slowly, it seemed he must have been waiting for the other to catch up.

Naruto clasped his hands behind his golden head, and walked besides Sasuke, a content grin playing across his tanned face. Sasuke, hands still in his pockets, looked ahead, face missing his trademark sneer. He wasn't quite smiling, but it was about as close as the Uchiha ever came. They walked that way for quite some time, neither saying anything or even looking at the other. They walked back to Konoha, where they spared each other a small glance, then turned and walked away from each other. Sasuke was on his way to his house in the abandoned Uchiha complex, Naruto going to his empty apartment in the center of Konoha.

They were completely different, in every manner. One had hair as bright as the sun itself, the other had hair darker than the darkest night. One was always happy, friendly, loud, and spontaneous. The other was cold, quiet, smooth, and calculating. Even their clothes reflected their personalities, with one donned in bright orange and blue, and the other sporting a pure black wardrobe.

They were complete opposites, yet somehow they were the same. They were rivals. They were teammates. But, above all else, they were friends.

* * *

(1) Hitai-ate - Ninja headband, may be worn in a number of positions.

Heh, another short one. Not as short as my last, but whatever.

I might make this into a multi-chapter, but then again, maybe not. It depends on how I feel. However, if this does become more than it is now, it will almost definitely become a SasuNaru. As in, like, 93.9999999999911 percent. As in, boy on boy.

EDIT: I'm going to make this multi-chaptered, but they're all going to be seperate stories, okay? Like, they might be connected, but not really. Just a group of oneshots. Some will be friendship, some may be SasuNaru, who knows?

Oh, and I was listening to 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows whilst writing this. That may be why I think it'll turn into a SasuNaru. Who knows.

I apologize for the generic-ness of this fic. Don't like it? Neither do I, really.

That's it.

Toodles.

P.S.:

Cookies can now be found in a box in my profile. Take one per review. If you take more, or take one without reviewing, I'll send a Deidara who's just got his hair dyed pink after you. Warning: He will bite. With all of his mouths.


End file.
